


Hope

by sinspiration



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Are we really doing this?, But he likes Swoops a lot, Fluff, Kent isn't a size queen, M/M, Penis Size, anyway, is he officially Jeff Swoops Troy now?, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: Kent wants to make Swoops happy.Or: Swoops has a big dick and is super self-conscious about it.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know what I'm doing with myself.

Growing up, Swoops had always been on the larger side. He was a big kid who moved immediately into a tall, more-than-lanky teenager. As an adult he towered over most other people and, while not the biggest or tallest guy in hockey, he was definitely up there in size and height.

The thing was that he was proportionate. All over. In some ways more than proportionate. Huge hands, huge feet, huge--

Well.

It was embarrassing. Porn made it seem like it was this great thing to be bigger than average, but all Swoops knew was that the last girl he went out with winced when she saw him. And oh sure, sometimes he had the opposite reaction; he got naked and could practically see his partner salivate or whatever. Kinda made a guy feel objectified. Swoops didn’t enjoy feeling like just the sum of his parts. One particular part.

Whatever. The point was that he had a big dick and he was self-conscious about it, and rightfully so.

Enter Kent.

Smart-mouthed, shit-talking, wise-cracking Kent who, underneath it all was sweet and funny and ridiculously endearing. Who had insecurities and issues but cared so much and so strongly that sometimes he didn’t know what to do with himself. Who was in love with his cat and who probably learned how to do that thing with his snapback from Ash Ketchum, wrapped up in a eternally cowlicked hair, green-gray eyes, and freckles on his nose.

Swoops was self-aware enough to know he was in love with Kent Parson. And, body issues aside, he was secure enough to be comfortable with that fact. He was also ready, willing, and able to take all of this knowledge to his grave, lest he somehow slip up and make Kent uncomfortable.

So Kent coming into his room one night and basically sobbing out apologies, was exactly the opposite of what Swoops intended.

“Hey,” Swoops said, pulling Kent onto the bed next to him, “It’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s okay. What did you do?”

Kent stared at him. “I thought...I thought you--” He shook his head. “Nevermind. Sorry, I thought--forget it.”

But Swoops was concerned now. “Kent, you know you can tell me anything. What’s wrong?”

He watched Kent swallow, and then heard him say, so quietly, “I thought you figured out how much I liked you.”

Swoops’ heart stopped for one frantic, hopeful second, and in that second he watched Kent’s face fall.

“Sorry, I--” Kent stuttered, looking at the floor. “I’ll go. I won’t--I won’t say anything, I’m sorry--”

“Please stay,” Swoops said, snagging Kent’s hand. “Please stay.”

Kent’s eyes grew wide. “You don’t mind?” Fuck, it broke Swoops’ heart to hear how vulnerable he sounded.

“I don’t mind,” he rushed to say. “I’m glad. I-I really like you.” Kent probably wasn’t ready to hear the word love. “I really like you,” he said again.

Kent didn’t look like he was breathing.

“Can I kiss you?” Swoops asked quietly. A hope.

“Fuck, please.”

They don’t do anything but kiss and fall asleep next to each other in bed. It was pretty much all Swoops could have ever hoped for.

 

-

 

Sex came up though. It always came up. And back home from the roadie at Swoops’ place, they were spending a lot of time learning each other. Just kissing on his couch, but shirts off, bodies shifting together, and he knew that Kent could feel him, hard, and it was a relief when Kent moved his hand down but then the anxiety rang out, sharp and loud

“Wait,” he said breathlessly, “stop.”

Kent snatched his hand back as if burned, and then tried to move away from Swoops completely. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly, voice thin, “I didn’t--I’m sorry--”

Swoops caught his hand. Kent’s reaction was strange and sad, and he didn’t know all about Kent’s past yet even if Kent was letting bits of info slip in through the cracks. “Nothing you did,” Swoops said. “It’s all me. I’m uh,” he pushed through it, for Kent’s sake, to wipe that horrified expression off his face, “I’m embarrassed.”

It did the job. Kent frowned hard. “What the fuck for?”

“I’m. Um.” He averted his eyes. This was surprisingly hard to talk about, with someone he cared so much about. Someone he didn’t want to have to care about this. Someone he really wanted to stick around.

“Swoops,” Kent said carefully, after a long minute of Swoops not able to say anything at all, “Are you...are you worried about your size?”

Trust Kent to get it in one. He nodded, unable to meet Kent’s eyes. “Yeah.”

“That’s--” Kent frowned again and seemed to switch directions. “You know I don’t care, right? About whatever you’re packing. I don’t care. Hell we don’t even--we don’t have to-to go any farther than just kissing if you’re not into that shit. I mean I--I wouldn’t…” he swallowed, and now he was suddenly the one who could look anywhere but at Swoops. “I wouldn’t push you.”

Little things. Swoops kept learning little things.

He tried to smile. “I know you wouldn’t. And I don’t uh, I don’t want sex to be off the table if you’re up for it. I just, uh...I don’t want this to be a dealbreaker?”

“Why would it be?” Kent asked looking mutinous. “Who the fuck has been giving you a hard time?”

“Maybe I should just uh. Show you?”

“Okay.”

Swoops pushed off the couch and stood up. Then, like ripping off a bandaid, he pulled his sweatpants and boxers down. He flushed, standing there naked in his living room Kent’s eyes on him for this specific reason. It didn’t feel sexy, and it bothered him that it didn’t.

“Okay,” Kent said again. He sounded so matter-of-fact that Swoops’ had to look at him then, if only to try to read his facial expression. Kent didn’t look intimidated. He also didn’t look like Swoops was a piece of meat. He just looked...considering, head tilted, eyes a little narrowed. “Come here?”

Swoops had no choice. He kicked off his clothes and sat back on the couch next to Kent, who immediately slid closer to him.

“Do you mind if I kiss you, like this?” Kent asked.

Swoops pulled him close and then it was more touching, a little more careful exploration. Kent got Swoops off with his hand and then Swoops laid him down and sucked him off, taking his time until Kent came in his mouth. They lay together catching their breath and then went to clean up. Had dinner together and went to sleep in the same bed, and it was pretty much all Swoops could have ever hoped for.

 

-

 

“I want to try something,” Kent announced the next week. They were at Kent’s place this time, having a night in of watching dumb movies and eating junk food.

“Yeah?”

Kent nodded. “I want to blow you.”

Swoops stared at him. “Sorry?”

“If you want, I mean,” Kent amended.

“I want,” Swoops said immediately. “But you, uh--” They’d done plenty together; Kent used his hand, or they rutted against each other, bodies slick, but nothing more than that and Swoops had been perfectly happy. He hadn’t expected this because, well--

Kent laughed. “Your face. Look, I know my mouth isn’t that big, but I wasn’t planning on deepthroating. Just, you know, using my mouth on you. You’ve done it to me.” That was true enough. Swoops loved sucking Kent off, making him come apart like that. Maybe...maybe that’s why Kent wanted to do it too.

“Okay.”

“Awesome.” Kent gestured at Swoops’ jeans. “Off.”

 

-

 

Two months in and they’d just gotten back from a winning streak week, ending with a shut-out and Swoops with two goals.

“That last goal,” Kent breathed in between kisses, “Fuck you were amazing. It was beautiful.”

 _You’re amazing and beautiful,_ Swoops didn’t say yet. “Glad you liked it,” he murmured instead against Kent’s mouth.

“You should fuck me.”

Swoops’ breath caught in his throat. “What?”

“You should fuck me,” Kent said again. He grinned. “I’ve been practicing.”

“What?” Swoops said dumbly.

Kent rolled his eyes. “Stretching and stuff, duh. I, you know, I got toys.”

Swoops had a flash of an image of Kent splayed out on his bed, fucking himself with a toy. Getting himself ready to take Swoops’ cock. “Fuck,” he whispered, swallowing.

“Well yeah, that was the idea.”

Swoops had to kiss him again, push him back down on the bed and run his hands all over Kent’s body until Kent was panting. “Not yet, idiot,” he moaned under Swoops’ ministrations. “W-want you in me. And it’ll t-take awhile to work up to that.”

“So I’ll make you come twice,” Swoops said easily.

Kent trembled as Swoops worked his fingers in, taking his time and using lots of lube. He enjoyed himself, just fingering Kent open and watching him fall apart. It was heady, to know he was able to do this, to-to have this. What Kent kept wanting to give him.

By the time there were three fingers inside of him, Kent was a whimpering mess, eyes squeezed shut and hands fisted in the sheets. Swoops carefully added a fourth finger (big, big hands) and after a few more minutes Kent gasped out, “I’m ready, I’m so ready, please please please.”

 _This is my life,_ Swoops thought as he rolled on a condom, lined up, and started to sink in, watching Kent’s face for any sign of discomfort. Kent’s gorgeous, flushed face. _This is mine._

Kent was breathing hard, shaking, but his eyes flew open and he glared when Swoops stilled, trying to let him adjust. “Don’t you dare,” he said. “Fuck me.”

Swoops pulled out and thrust in slowly because no matter what Kent said he knew he needed to be gentle, especially at first, but also to savor it, what he was getting to do. Kent’s eyes screwed shut “More, more--”, and then it was a steady rhythm of fucking in, punching out little _hns_ and high-pitched _ah-ah-ahs._

He came first this time, hips stilling as shudders ran through him bracing himself above Kent’s head and leaning down to kiss him, frantic.

Kent wound his arms around Swoops’ shoulders and arched up. “I need--please--” and it was so easy to wrap a hand around Kent’s dick and bring him off, to kiss him while he did so.

“You’re okay?” Swoops asked, after they’d cleaned up. Worried now, because it had been a  _lot_  on Kent.

“Mm,” Kent said, stretched his arms over his head, languid like a cat, “I am so okay.”

“I didn’t hurt you?”

Kent snorted. “Please.”

“Kent.”

Kent sighed. “No, you didn’t hurt me, fucker. I told you, I practiced. Now come here. I want to cuddle more.”

Swoops went.

It was pretty much all he could have ever hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [justwritins](http://justwritins.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and I'm total Check, Please trash right now. Come say hi!  
> 


End file.
